


【你空】总裁养猴不

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【你空】总裁养猴不

自打家里来了那位猴祖宗，你这几天满脑子都是猴猴猴。  
张经理还在做汇报。  
张经理的汇报总是枯燥冗长。  
你一只耳朵听着，另一只耳朵里塞着袖珍蓝牙耳机，面无表情的看着手机上一个养猴up主刚po上来的视频。  
弹幕上一群都在尖叫好可爱。  
夸张，你不以为意。  
心想要是把自己家里那只猴儿放上去，还不得要了他们的命。  
……  
这件事儿说起来现在你都觉得很奇幻。  
那天司机有事儿，你自己开着小迈打算去公司，刚开出门一个金黄的东西就从天而降，梆的一声砸在了前挡风玻璃上。  
你猛的踩下刹车，皱着眉下车去看是什么东西。  
那一团毛茸茸的金黄色舒展开了，琥珀似的大眼睛朝你望过来，你皱紧的眉头也舒展开了。  
竟然是只猴儿。  
……还是，天外飞猴？  
你一向对毛绒并不是特别感冒，可这只猴儿可爱得有点犯规吧，你忽然就有点懂了公司里那些铲屎官们为什么一提起自家主子就一脸痴汉。  
小猴爬起来甩了甩脑袋，仰头看了看天上，又打量一下四周，和婴儿差不多大的小爪子攥紧，后腿弯曲蓄力，猛的一跳！  
然后啪叽栽到地上。  
你：……  
小猴子爬起来，摊开两只小手看着，满脸的不可置信。  
你居然在一只猴子脸上看出了“不可置信”这四个字。  
你摸摸自己温度正常的额头，心想这太奇怪了。  
小猴子总算看到你的存在，立刻对你叽叽喳喳，手舞足蹈。  
这绝对不是一只寻常的猴子。  
小猴子见你呆呆的没有反应，气急败坏的捡起一根树枝朝你腿上抽去。  
力气挺大，高定西装裤没什么抵御力，小腿被抽的生疼，你不禁有些恼怒，刚想逮住这个小东西好好教训一顿，下一秒就瞪大了眼看它拿着树枝在地上歪歪扭扭的画出字来。  
你再次确定，这绝不是一只寻常的猴子。  
小猴两手攥着树枝，在覆着一层薄薄灰尘的水泥路上画出两个字，还是繁体的。  
你皱眉念出：“爺……爺……”  
你：……  
小猴吱喳乱叫几声，接着努力画。  
“是……齊………………天……大………………聖……孫…………悟…………空……”你跟着他画的字念出来，忽然觉得自己好像说了一句很耳熟的话。  
倒带一下。  
小猴期待迫切的睁着大眼睛看着你。  
下一秒你震惊的喊出来：“齐天大圣孙悟空？！！！！”  
路人投来关爱智障的眼神。  
原来大圣爷是降服一个万年老妖时大意中了妖术才暂时变成这样，短期之内没有办法恢复，天上一天地下一年，上边的神仙一时又发现不了他，只好先在人间找个地方暂住下来。  
坑的是大圣爷不仅法力没了，还变成这个猫儿大小的普通猴子，只会叽叽吱吱，连人语都说不出来。  
你反复确认这不是什么高科技的恶作剧之后，义不容辞的承担起铲屎官的责任。  
——  
张经理还没汇报完。  
你的手机自动播放着下边列表跟猴子有关的小视频。  
这只小猴穿的衣服好可爱呀，是童装吗？要不要给自己家那只猴儿也买上几套？  
不不不，大圣爷又不是普通猴子，怎么能穿童装呢？起码得穿高定吧。照着西游记里的大圣装给他定做几套，等穿上一定威风可爱死了。  
安排上安排上。  
不知道猴祖宗此刻在干什么，你刚想打开家里的监控，一个视频请求就发过来。  
大圣爷暂时学不会打字，又不能说话。你就教他怎么视频，设置成只要用遥控器点开墙上的液晶屏就能联系上他。  
你一点开通话，就看见自己家客厅，大圣爷盘腿坐在沙发上，小爪子拿着一个比他脑袋还要大的桃子在啃。  
嗉袋满满的鼓成两个小球，你总算知道猴年吉祥物那个猴赛雷是怎么来的了。  
大圣爷看见墙上显示屏露出你的脸来，也不停下啃桃，只从旁边举起一个白板。  
你调焦放大看了看，白板上歪歪扭扭的写着：沒有桃了。  
你被口水呛了一下。  
半个冰箱的桃子。  
没了？吃完了？  
“等我开完会就去买，好不好？”你好声哄着这位祖宗，下面本来和你一样昏昏欲睡的会议成员们陡然清醒了，震惊的看着你。  
你没有察觉到。  
视频里猴祖宗显然不开心了，你个小小凡人，竟敢怠慢你大圣爷爷？  
你看小猴子站起来在沙发上吱喳不满的叫着，急忙妥协：“好好好，我这就让人送到家里去。”  
猴祖宗这才哼了一声，举起遥控对准屏幕。  
你还想说点什么，就显示通话结束了。  
你不知道此刻大圣爷正啃着他剩下的半颗桃，翘着二郎腿看液晶屏里电视节目。  
你急着回家见猴，会议显得更漫长了。  
最后一个人汇报结束，你就匆匆总结了一下，立刻散会离开。  
留下一屋子好奇的人。  
……  
没有boss的群聊小组。  
——今天老板是在跟谁视频呐  
——听语气像是在哄女朋友  
——不可能！钻石王老五脱单我怎么可能会没有听到风声？  
——会不会是在哄小孩儿啊？呦呦呦那种语气  
——我隐约听见传出来的好像是小动物的声音呢？  
——宠物？没听说总裁家里养着啥呀  
——不过那副花痴的表情还真是挺像铲屎官呢  
——你对你女朋友不也是那副表情吗？  
——我再强调一次，boss不可能有女朋友！  
——别乱猜了，我觉得肯定是老板的宠物。最近老板一直在办公室看养猴子的视频  
——boss养了个猴？  
——我连猫都养不起呜呜呜  
——养猴算什么，老板应该连老虎鳄鱼都养得起吧，哎，有钱人  
——可是什么猴子还会视频呐  
——好像还会撒娇的样子，你们看今天boss脸上露出那么温柔的表情，还宠溺的说好好好，这就让人送到家里去  
——画重点，家里！  
——……  
——……  
——……  
——……  
——……  
——我再次强调一遍！boss没有女朋友！


End file.
